Harry Potter Becomes A Communist
Harry Potter Becomes A Communist is a very strange Harry Potter fanfic written by HardcoreCommie. It is possibly a troll fic. General Information *'Title:' Harry Potter Becomes A Communist *'Author(s):' HardcoreCommie *'Genre(s):' Fantasy/Parody *'Date of Publication:' September 2, 2013 (final chapter on November 7, 2017) *'Rating:' M *'Status:' Complete Plot The fic takes place in some bizarro version of the Harry Potter universe in which every character is defined by their political ideology. Harry is a Marxist-Leninist-style communist, and so are his army of supporters, who include Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Tonks, etc. Hermione is not among Harry's supporters because she's a "petit-bourgeois liberal" and she spends the whole story trying unsuccessfully to reason him out of his communist views. Dean Thomas starts off as one of Harry's supporters, but is denounced as a traitor when he decides to become a Trotskyite rather than follow Harry's Stalinist-Maoist line. Romilda Vane is an "anarchist" with her own group of supporters. The teachers on the Hogwarts staff also adhere to various ideologies. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Pepsi, is an evil capitalist who has achieved effective control over Hogwarts by way of his control over the means of production. As a "libertarian," Dumbledore refuses to do anything about this. Meanwhile, Trelawney is an "anarcho-primitivist," Hagrid is a "monarchist" who wants to abolish democracy, and Snape is a "fucking Catholic" whose detentions are now reenactments of the Spanish Inquisition. Oh, and McGonagall is a "racist" for no discernible reason. Eventually, Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters enter the story and, of course, turn out to be "alt-right." So does Mad-Eye Moody, who's portrayed as a "red pill" type. The Quirrell from Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality also appears and preaches Eliezer Yudkowsky's ideology. Ebony from My Immortal briefly shows up as well, and turns out to be a "bourgeois consumerist." The whole concoction is just as weird and random as it sounds. Troll fic? If the author's notes and profile are taken at face value, the author is an edgy Stalinist teen who was in high school during the writing of most of the story. However, many suspect the fic is actually the work of a troll, especially because it's listed in the "parody" genre (along with "fantasy", incidentally). Even supposing that the fic is the work of a troll, the author's intentions are still hard to determine. Is the fic simply anti-communist? Is it a parody of edgy teenage communists who don't really understand the ideology? Is it a pro-communist work written in the form of a lulzy fanfic because the author knows people will read that? The fic manages to include parodies of seemingly every political ideology, so the author's true beliefs must have been mocked somewhere in the fic, right? External Links * The fic itself * TV Tropes page * A dramatic reading that goes up to Chapter 32 * A dramatic reading that covers the whole story Category:Fan Fiction Category:Harry Potter